


Heat

by Dredge



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredge/pseuds/Dredge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if Aoba knows he's a test tube baby in routes other than Ren's but let's pretend that he does.

Aoba had been sick for the past three days and this worried Koujaku a great deal. So when the fourth day rolled around and he found himself on his coil with a flushed faced Aoba informing him he was still sick, he absolutely insisted on stopping by. Aoba, who had been adamant that Koujaku not come over noticeably stiffened.

  
"I don't want you catching it."

  
It was the same excuse he gave him every time he asked to come over but now Koujaku was having none of it.

  
Koujaku refused to drop the issue and in response Aoba surprised everyone when he declared that he would meet up with him instead. Koujaku could hear Ren's concerned voice before the call was cut off. He didn't even give Koujaku a chance to respond.

  
Koujaku tried calling back, twice, wanting to voice his concerns about Aoba leaving bed but it went straight to voicemail. He turned off his coil? That was strange and worrisome.

  
Koujaku was on his way home when Aoba caught up with him. His face still as flushed as it was when they had spoken over their coils.

  
"Oi, Aoba you shouldn't be out of bed."

  
Concern etched on Koujaku's face as he went to place his his hand on the small of Aoba's back. Aoba flinched away.

  
Strange.. But Koujaku assumed it was because Aoba didn't want to give him his sickness. That and they were in public.

  
"I'm fine, besides isn't fresh air good for a sick person?"

  
Aoba flashed a small uneasy smile up at Koujaku. He wouldn't stop fidgeting.

  
"I guess it is, but I don't think wandering around is."

  
He wanted to say more. Possibly reprimand Aoba for leaving the safety of his bed but a couple members of Beni-Shigure spotted him and he got caught up in idle chatter.

  
It didn't last long though. He realized only after the fact that Aoba hadn't said a single word other than 'Hi' during that entire conversation. He must be more sick then he was letting on.

  
"Aoba are yo-"

  
Before Koujaku could finish his sentence a squeal came from behind followed by two of his fanatical customers. After getting caught up in and then ending yet another conversation he noticed Aoba was getting visibly anxious. Not to mention his fidgeting had intensified.

  
"Aoba your heart rate has increased by ten percent. Please calm down."

  
Ren announced, catching both of them off guard. Aoba's cheeks reddening at the declaration.

  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I'll try to."

  
Aoba said sheepishly before reaching in his bag and putting Ren into sleep mode.

  
Koujaku suspected that Aoba's problem was the onslaught of social interaction so he steered him down a back street and into Midorijima's network of alleyways. It would take them a bit longer to get home but it hid them away from the bustle of the main streets.

  
"Is this better?"

  
"Yeah.."

  
Aoba signed and a awkward silence settled over them.

  
Now that they were alone Koujaku couldn't help taking stock of Aoba. His face was still flushed and he seemed to be sweating. Reaching over he brushed Aoba's hair back. He had intended to check his temperature but he wanted to feel his hair first. He hadn't cut it yet, so it was still long. He loved running his fingers through it.

  
But as his hand made contact with Aoba he jumped back, eyes wide like a small frightened animal.

  
"Aoba."

  
Koujaku felt hurt by Aoba's reaction but more importantly he was worried about this strange new behavior.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"I-I..I'm"

  
Aoba stuttered staring at Koujaku like a deer caught in headlights.

  
Koujaku took a step forward and Aoba flinched back. Aoba's eyes darted to the side and then back at Koujaku and he could tell that his boyfriend was showing the telltale signs of fight or flight, and flight was winning.

  
Koujaku's hands planted themselves firmly against the wall behind Aoba on either side of his body, effectively trapping him. He did make a point of not touching him though.

  
"Aoba talk to me."

  
Aoba pressed himself tightly against the wall and continued to stare up at Koujaku. His shoulders clearly shaking.

  
"Please, Aoba.."

  
Aoba looked incredibly scared right now but before Koujaku could question it he lurched forward and buried himself in his boyfriend's broad chest, shaking his head.

  
Koujaku wrapped his arms around Aoba and held him close. Koujaku was confused. Aoba was shaking like a leaf and it took him a full minute to calm down. His breathing hard and erratic.

  
Koujaku rubbed soothing circles in Aoba's back causing him to shudder. Aoba began murmuring into Koujaku's neck. The sound was muffled and Koujaku couldn't make out what was being said.

  
"Aoba what is it?"

  
"I..I want."

  
"What do you want?"

  
"I want you."

  
Koujaku swallowed hard. What?

  
"What?"

  
"I want you inside of me."

  
Aoba breathed these words across the shell of Koujaku's ear causing him to shiver and his cock to give a twitch in his pants.

  
What. What was going on?

  
As Koujaku tried to figure out this situation he felt a pressure over his dick. Aoba had the palm of his hand pushing against it, trying to find the outline of it and when he did he gave it a squeeze.

  
"A-Aoba!?"

  
Koujaku gripped his shoulders and gently but firmly held him away from himself.

  
What Koujaku saw took his breath away.

  
Aoba's pupils were blown wide open, his face burning, eyes half lidded. He looked absolutely obscene right now. Koujaku ignored the affect this had on him in favor of Aoba's well being.

  
"Aoba your sick."

  
"I'm not."

  
"But yo-"

  
Before Koujaku could finish Aoba had swooped in and pressed a desperate kiss to his mouth, immediately adding his tongue to the equation.

  
The kiss was sloppy and wet but passionate and left Koujaku breathless. Aoba bit at his bottom lip, nipped down his jaw line and sucked on the flesh of his exposed shoulders and chest. He was positively ravenous.

  
Koujaku felt overwhelmed. His boyfriend was showering him with affection and he loved it. God did he love it but he knew something was off.

  
Midway through a fierce kiss Aoba pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The connection snapping when he licked his own lips and leaned back against the wall behind him. He used it as support as he undid his pants and started to take them off.

  
"Here!? You want to do this here? Aoba can't you wait till we get home?"

  
Koujaku looked around the darkened street. It was a small closed off bit of alleyway and night had just settled in so it was dark. That soothed Koujaku's nerves a bit but he still couldn't believe Aoba wanted to do it here.

  
Aoba shook his head and Koujaku sucked in a breath as Aoba's member came free. It was standing up right and was already glistening with precum. Aoba kicked his pants the rest of the way off along with his shoes before pressing himself firmly against Koujaku.

  
"I can't. I-I need it."

  
The way those words rolled out of Aoba's mouth had Koujaku's self restraint snapping.

  
Before Aoba knew what was happening he was being lifted up and pressed back against a wall.

  
His legs found their way around Koujaku's waist and Aoba rutted up against his still clothed erection. Koujaku hissing at the friction.

  
Koujaku pressed a firm wet kiss to Aoba's lips, sucking and licking at the corner of his mouth before leaving smaller kisses up to his ear where he proceeded to lavish it with his tongue. This earned shudders and hitching moans from Aoba. He was so sensitive right now. Koujaku reached down with one hand to undo his pants. It took some trying with just one hand but he managed. His own cock stood to attention and he pressed it to Aoba's, gripping them both in his fist and giving them languid strokes.

  
Normally it took a lot of teasing and foreplay to get Aoba to become such a salacious mess and even then it was never this obscene.

  
Aoba was unabashedly thrusting into Koujaku's hand leaving keening moans in his wake. His eyes were tightly shut, bottom lip bitten between his teeth.

  
"I-I wa-want."

  
"What do you want?"

  
Koujaku breathed hotly by his ear, anticipation pooling warmly in his gut.

  
"W-want it now."

  
Slick with his and Aoba's precum Koujaku brought his hand down between Aoba's legs. He brushed his fingers against his entrance before pushing one inside, Aoba's body taking it eagerly.

  
He gasped, arms wrapping tighter around Koujaku's shoulders.

  
Koujaku moved it in and out slowly, experimentally before adding a second and when he did he noticed that Aoba was already open and slick. Like he had been played with recently.

  
"Aoba. Have you been pleasuring yourself?"

  
He didn't think Aoba's cheeks could get any redder but they did and he looked off to the side, embarrassment obvious. Koujaku continued to finger him anyway, scissoring and adding a third finger just to be safe. It caused Aoba to squirm and moan impatiently.

  
"Why wouldn't you come to me if you needed release?"

  
Koujaku's fingers left him then and he whined at the emptiness.

  
"Be-because--"

  
Before Aoba could finish what he was trying to say he felt something much larger press at his hole and as it began entering him it drove the air out of his lungs.

  
Since Aoba was already prepared Koujaku didn't think he needed to be as careful entering him for the first time, in consequence it didn't take him near as long to be firmly seated inside him. It still didn't stop the stuttering moan that came from his blue haired lover when he entered.

  
Aoba clung to him tightly, shivering and toes curling. He let out a shaky satisfied sigh like he had been aching for this.

  
Koujaku wondered that if Aoba was so hungry for this why then would he deprive himself? His thoughts were quickly driven away with his first thrust, lost to the haze of blissful heat and filled instead with a chorus of Aoba's breathy moans.

  
Koujaku drove himself over and over into Aoba. At first they were slow, lazy thrusts but Koujaku had a hard time keeping himself in check, not with the way Aoba was being so open and honest with his reactions.

  
Aoba's legs and arms were firmly gripping onto his boyfriend but they grew even tighter and before Koujaku could register what was happening Aoba let out a sharp cry as he climaxed, his hips driving down hard onto Koujaku's dick.

  
As Aoba rode out his orgasm he became unbearably tight. This caused a surprised moan to escape Koujaku and had him leaning his free hand back against the wall to keep them from toppling over.

  
Wide eyed he looked down.

  
"Did you just?"

  
There was a noticeable wetness between them. This answered Koujaku's question. What didn't answer it though was the fact that Aoba was still very much hard. It made Koujaku stare at it in wonderment before looking up at Aoba.

Aoba was looking at anywhere but Koujaku, unshed tears dotted the corner of his eyes, his mortification on full display.

  
Koujaku leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aoba's ear and breathed out.

  
"Wasn't aware you liked it that much."

  
"...!"

  
Aoba wanted to say something, it was obvious but Koujaku had other ideas and began thrusting ferociously into Aoba.

  
The sight of him reaching his peak so soon stirred something up in Koujaku, it caused the heavy heat pooling in his stomach to burn hot. He plunged himself ruthlessly into Aoba again and again gaining even more frantic moans from his lover. His body had become hypersensitive after that first orgasm and Koujaku fully intended to take advantage of that.

  
He now began actively aiming for that special spot when before he wasn't. He had intended to tease Aoba for awhile but then he had to go and antagonize Koujaku by cumming in front of him, hot and messy.

  
Aoba was a wreck now, previously unshed tears slid down his cheek while blunt fingernails were leaving crescent moon marks on Koujaku's back and shoulder. His body was completely ravaged by pleasure.

  
Koujaku felt like he was going to fuck Aoba straight into the wall.

  
When Koujaku finally reached down to stroke Aoba's weeping cock it quivered in his hand and then swelled, cumming hard while he sobbed Koujaku's name into the crook of his shoulder. Aoba clenched relentlessly around him and Koujaku felt himself reaching his limit.

Koujaku simultaneously reached for one of Aoba's hands and squeezed it tight while trying to pull back so he wouldn't ejaculate inside him, he didn't want to make more of mess, but Aoba's legs were firmly locked around him.

  
"I-Inside..I wa--Nh! W-want it inside."

  
When he heard that all common sense left him.

  
Jerking his hips forward he stuttered out his orgasm. His cock expanding and throbbing as he filled Aoba and Aoba in turn released a heated gasp at the feeling. As Koujaku road out the rest of his orgasm Aoba clutched at him, head buried in his neck.

  
They stayed like that for a while catching their breath. Koujaku still buried in Aoba, Aoba still sandwiched between him and a dirty wall. Koujaku was having a hard time believing what they just did.

  
When the exertion finally caught up to him Koujaku slowly let Aoba down. He stood on wobbly legs and made a face when something wet slid out of him.

  
"Hey no complaining. You asked for that."

  
He shot Aoba a cheeky grin while he tucked himself back in his pants. Aoba gave him a dirty look and went to retrieve his jeans and shoes. Koujaku helped him get his clothes in order much to the displeasure of Aoba.

  
When he was properly dressed Aoba picked up his bag and turned heel, heading the opposite direction.

  
"Oi, where are you going?"

  
"Home."

  
Koujaku looked put off.

  
"Wait, why?"

  
Aoba bit his lip and looked down. Cheeks flushing.

  
"To take care of myself."

  
Koujaku frowned, confused again.

  
"You can clean up at my place."

  
"That's.. Not what I'm talking about."

  
Koujaku stared at him for a long hard minute and then it clicked.

  
"What again?!"

  
Aoba looked away from him then but before he did Koujaku saw fear and shame flash across his features.

  
Koujaku pursed his lips and stepped toward Aoba with single minded determination. His hand quickly sought out the small of Aoba's back and he steered him back toward the direction of his home.

  
"Look Aoba I don't really understand what is going on but I'm not going to let you go through this alone okay? You accepted me and I will accept every part of you."

  
He said this so earnestly and honestly that Aoba looked up at Koujaku in amazement. He smiled then, a genuine smile and wiped at his dampened eyes.

  
"Yeah okay."

  
Koujaku smiled back at him and then took him home.

  
When they got home Koujaku fucked him hard into the mattress and then again in the shower. Aoba couldn't get enough of Koujaku. He was everywhere and revealing sides of himself so raw and exposed that it had Koujaku in a perpetual state of aroused wonder. Koujaku welcomed this new development and was more than happy to show his appreciation by drowning Aoba in sexually charged affection.

  
They went at it so long and hard that Aoba wore himself out, conking out as soon as they made it back to their bed.

  
They had been so busy wrapped up in each other that Koujaku didn't get a chance to find out what exactly was up with his beautiful boyfriend. He went to sleep resigning himself to a serious conversation with Aoba in the morning.

  
But that's not what he got, at least not at first.

  
Koujaku was lulled awake by a pleasant feeling. A very pleasant feeling. In fact it was more than pleasant it was downright pleasurable. Koujaku's sleepy eyes opened to the sight of Aoba on top of him, writhing and moaning. More than a little confused Koujaku's eyes traveled further south only to see that he was buried inside his lover.

  
Aoba was riding him.

  
Koujaku shook his head once, believing his sluggish morning mind was playing tricks on him but Aoba was still there, driving himself down onto his dick and moaning his name. He reached up gripping Aoba's hips, ceasing his bouncing. Aoba's eyes fluttered open and he couldn't seem to decide whether to give Koujaku a lewd or ashamed expression. He settled on not looking at Koujaku at all, instead looking off to the side.

  
"I-I'm sorry I couldn't.."

  
Koujaku didn't wait for a explanation. He flipped them over, switching positions and began pounding into his lover.

  
Koujaku thoroughly fucked Aoba, making him come twice while he came once. Aoba insisted he do it inside, sobbing his demands into his ear like he had done the previous day. Koujaku was happy to oblige.

  
After they had caught their breath and were enjoying a bit of afterglow snuggling it occurred to Koujaku that they needed to talk about this. Remembering his resignation from the night before he sat up and looked down at Aoba.

  
"Aoba."

  
Aoba looked up at him sleepily.

  
"We need to talk about this."

  
Aoba averted his eyes then pulled the blanket over his head.

  
"Aoooba."

  
Koujaku snaked his hands around the bundle and tickled. The reaction was immediate, a chorus of giggles erupted from under the blanket. Aoba bolted from the covers and sat up holding out his hands, palm facing out in a halting gesture. Aoba shook the tickle induced smile off his face and prepared for a serious conversation.

  
"Okay okay."

  
Koujaku straightened his back and focused his full attention on Aoba. Having the spotlight directed at him was not at all helping his nerves. It made Aoba look away.

  
He bit the inside of his cheek, deciding how best to begin this conversation.

  
"..Do you remember when I told you I wasn't exactly human?"

  
Koujaku nodded.

  
"That I was made in a lab and all that weirdness?"

  
"Aoba I know all that, doesn't make me love you any less."

  
Aoba blushed and pouted.

  
"That's not the point."

  
Koujaku scooted closer.

  
"What is the point then?"

  
Aoba's blush darkened and Koujaku noticed.

  
"The point is that since I turned fifteen I've been going into these.. Things every couple of months."

  
"..Things?"

  
Aoba huffed and looked down at his lap. Koujaku could tell he was struggling with this.

  
"I don't know what to call it. I just get all.. well you know.."

  
Koujaku pursed his lips.

  
"Sexually aroused?"

  
Aoba's cheeks burned shamefully at Koujaku's words.

  
"Yes that!"

  
He huffed unhappily.

  
"It happens for about five days. The first three are the worst."

  
He turned his head away from Koujaku then.

  
"..I just feel this unbearable heat and I can't control myself."

  
"Aoba.. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

  
Aoba bit his lip.

  
"Because I thought.. I-I thought you'd hate it. Be repulsed by it.. I thought you'd hate me."

  
The last part was whispered so quietly that Koujaku had to strain to hear it and when he did it made him lurch forward and envelope Aoba in a tight embrace. Aoba squeaked out a startled noise at the sudden contact.

  
"Never. I could never hate you. You are so precious to me Aoba. I love you so much. I love every single part of you so don't ever hide yourself from me."

  
He then pulled back to cup Aoba's face, showering him with kisses before landing one on his lips.

  
"Okay?"

  
Aoba looked like he was about to cry.

  
"..Okay."

  
He wiped his eyes and the smile he gave had Koujaku melting.


End file.
